


A Surprise Dawning Gift

by SoftButchCassidy



Series: Aurora and Mikris (and friends!) [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Family Reunion, eliksni guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftButchCassidy/pseuds/SoftButchCassidy
Summary: Aurora and Mikris take a walk. It goes awry in a very unexpected way, and it might change the fate of the Eliksni forever.
Relationships: Guardian/Eliksni
Series: Aurora and Mikris (and friends!) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496270
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	A Surprise Dawning Gift

**Author's Note:**

> happy dawning uwu

“Absolute bastard,” Aurora grumbled, kicking another lump of snow.

Mikris chittered softly. “Love,” she said gently, “if he can help…”

“Sure, I know,” Aurora said, “but he doesn’t have be a jerk about it, y’know? Boo hoo, the Fallen are bad, shut up, man.” She huffed and crossed her arms. “Can’t believe I used to think like that.”

Mikris shook her head and shifted her grip on Tevis. “I know,” she said. “We have done a lot of wrong--”

“Babe, c’mon, no,” Aurora started.

“He’s seen the worst of my kind.”

“So’ve I.” Aurora sighed. “And the worst of mine, too. I don’t know why he can’t at least try. I mean, sheesh, even Osiris is super great about being allies.”

Mikris chirped. “He is quite nice,” she agreed. “Far more than your initial stories of him suggested.”

“Yeah, no, he’s still an egomaniac, but he’s not a bad dude at all.” Aurora held out her arms for Tevis to clamber into now. She held her child close, letting solar Light flare like a soothing fireplace in her chest to keep away the chill of Felwinter Peak. “Maybe he can knock some sense into Saint. That’d be nice.”

Mikris hummed and looked out at the mountain range. She sighed softly.

Aurora paused. “You okay, love?”

Mikris nodded. “I still… can’t get over how pretty this place is,” she said wistfully. “Earth is so, so beautiful. Your home…”

“Our home,” Aurora corrected. 

Tevis trilled brightly, blind eyes blinking affectionately. 

Mikris leaned in to tap her forehead to Tevis’, then to Aurora’s. “Our home,” she said warmly. “I--”

Saffron suddenly chimed an alert, appearing in a shimmer, and Aurora snapped her head up. “Unfamiliar Ghost detected,” Saffron reported. Aurora relaxed only slightly. 

“Ping them,” Aurora said, holding Tevis closer.

Saffron twisted her shell and chimed a connection.

“Attention Ghost,” Aurora said, keeping her voice firm. “You are approaching Felwinter Peak, home of the Iron Lords and the House of Light. State your business.”

“I… my Guardian and I would like to request an audience with… I don’t know.” The Ghost sounded uncertain. “Um, someone representing the House?”

Aurora narrowed her eyes. “For what purpose?”

“N-nothing bad!” The Ghost sounded alarmed. “We don’t want to hurt the Eliksni or, or, anything like that!”

Aurora breathed a sigh of relief. Mikris looked bright. “In that case,” she said, “you’re in luck. I’m Aurora-11, and I have Mikris, Ambassador of Light with me.”

“Oh, thank the Traveler,” the Ghost said. “We spent ages trying to get here. Once I heard about the House of Light… I knew that that was where we had to go.”

Aurora shared a confused look with her Ghost. “Uh… okay. Why?”

“It’s… hard to explain. Um.”

Aurora shook her head. “Send your coordinates and we’ll meet you. Do you need a bigger escort?”

“I don’t think so… how far is it?”

“Not far at all,” Aurora said. “We’ll be there soon. Keep communications open.”

“Thank you, Guardian.”

Aurora held out a secondary hand for Mikris to take. “Let’s get going, then,” she said with a smile.

The two made their way to the coordinates, Aurora carefully holding Tevis the whole way. Luckily, the weather had been fairly mild, so it wasn’t nearly as treacherous of a trip as it might have been. Aurora could remember dozens of times she’d slipped off the mountain in the past…

But that was then. Now, she moved hand in hand with her wife, their softly purring child curled against her chest. 

“We’re nearing your coordinates,” Aurora alerted the Ghost.

“Okay. Uh, um, please don’t open fire?” 

“Why… would we?” Aurora asked, baffled.

“It… you’ll see.”

Aurora exchanged a worried look with Mikris. Mikris set a hand on Lumina at her hip. 

They skirted around an outcropping of stone and stopped still.

A Vandal in battered armor stood in the snow, hunched against the cold. A Ghost floated beside their head.

Aurora blinked in shock, trying to process what she was looking at. “Uh… are you… the one who…”

The Ghost bobbed in the air. “Yes, that was me, um… I… this is… my Guardian.”

Aurora looked between them, optics wide. 

Mikris’ hand dropped from Lumina. “You… resurrected an Eliksni?” she asked, hushed.

“I didn’t know it was possible.”

Mikris pressed her hands to her mouth, reeling. “The Light lives in us,” she whispered. “We haven’t been abandoned. We… we…”

Aurora burst out a laugh, overcome with blinding joy. She spun around, lifting Tevis. “Tev! Baby, you hear that? Guardians! Eliksni Guardians!” She whirled back around as Tevis giggled. “Guardian! Welcome! Come here, stars above, you have no idea how wonderful this is! This is such an amazing Dawning gift, right from the Traveler!” She extended a hand to the Vandal.

The Vandal hesitantly approached.

But as the Vandal reached out, head lifting, Mikris froze.

Mikris stepped back. 

Then, crumpled to her knees.

“Mickie?” Aurora said in alarm.

Mikris stared up at the Vandal with her hands shaking. “Say something,” she whispered.

“I, um,” the Vandal said, uncertain. “I don’t understand.”

Mikris made a sound of choked disbelief. 

“What is it, love?” Aurora asked.

Mikris grasped for the Vandal’s hand, a pained purr in her chest. “I can’t… no, I can believe. Of course. Of all the dead to be chosen by the Great Machine, of course it would be you.”

Aurora’s optics widened.

Mikris slowly stood and held the young Guardian’s clawed hand in two of her own. “Aurora, can I… tell her?”

Aurora nodded, stricken. 

Mikris blinked slowly at the Guardian. Her voice warbled with raw emotion. “Phaloriks… you’re a Guardian. My beloved little sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr @lesbianeliksni


End file.
